


Wherever You Are

by RagnarokCat331



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a happy ending(?), Bromance, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarokCat331/pseuds/RagnarokCat331
Summary: A fantasy world where magical creatures exist and cohabitate with humans; every species lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked (Wait, this is not Avatar!). Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them (Hold on!). But when the world needed him the most, he van- ( I SAID HOLD ON!!!)(Sorry, the ATLA fan in me just rises up without warning; here's the real one!)A fantasy world where magical creatures exist and cohabitate with humans; every species lived together in harmony, or is it?There are magic and stuff and things, and dragons, have I mentioned dragons?Also, the dragons can change back and forth between their dragon and human form so thing's gonna be interesting.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, I'll add more along the way - Relationship, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 3





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A young apprentice of the most powerful mage for more than 500 years is coming back home. After being sent away to study for 10 years when she was 8 years old by her parents, the mage has deemed her worthy and let her explore the world. A lot of things have changed since she left; her friends, her pet, and even herself have changed.
> 
> However, instead of being afraid, the young mage is excited to come out to the world, she can't wait to meet her family and friends again after 10 years. Too bad for the young mage tho, a forgotten force has plotted to destroy and devour the world for a long time is now moving its first chess piece.
> 
> How will the young mage deal with the changes in her world? How will 10 years of separation affect her relationships? How has the kingdom changed when she was gone? How will she deal with her problems and potential threats?  
> And most important of all, why the heck is there a gigantic cat telling her stories? (Stop crossing the 4th wall, oh my god!!!)

*Chirp Chirp*

In a tall tower near a forest, a young girl with long blonde hair is sitting with both arms folded diligently on her wooden desk; her journal is on the desk while a feather pen is taking notes on its own. The room she’s in is illuminated by a big frameless window and a wide-opened balcony entrance. Another woman is also in the room; she seems to be in her 30s and is drawing some complex diagrams on the board while carefully explaining them in detail.

The blonde hair girl stretches and turns her head around the room while listening to her teacher; she looks at the crystal orb on the table nearby to the big bookshelves placed along the wall of the room. She stops at a pile of journals and an opened grimoire before turning back to the board. Her teacher has drawn five more diagrams while she wasn’t paying attention; the girl hastily orders her pen to increase its speed by drawing a symbol using her finger; the feather pen immediately picks up its pace and dances like crazy on her journal.

She then sits back relaxingly.

A cool wind of April carries the scent of sweet peas from the nearby forest invades her nostril; her eyelids are getting more and more heavy. She blinks a few times to fight against the sleepiness but as soon as the second wave of scented wind hits, she gives in to the sweet, sweet temptation.

She yawns once, then twice. The blonde rests her head on her arms, closes her eyes, and drifts to sleep.

The next time she opens them, she’s no longer sitting on her desk in the tower.

________________________________________________

*Thump Thump*

The girl’s heart thumping loudly as she is hanging on the side of a stone wall (why is she dreaming of dangling on the tower wall, she doesn’t know); she looks to the small footer less than half a meter to the left of her foot. She hesitates a bit then moves her foot onto it and shifts her weight to regain balance. As she’s looking for another thing to grab at…

*Crack*

The small rock that she was using as a footer breaks in half and falls out of its hole.

Suddenly losing balance, her hands lose their grip to the stone wall and the girl starts free falling. The girl found herself flailing her arms uselessly in the air, trying to grasp at something; the world around her keeps spinning and spinning in every direction.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

While tumbling through the air, the girl’s memory jolts as she remembers one thing her teacher taught to use in an emergency; it’s the first thing she has ever been taught, which was hammered into her when she was a 7 years old snot.

“Please be in time!” thinks the girl as she desperately draws a symbol with both of her hands and stretches them behind her back. She then flings them as hard as she can, creating an air cushion that catches her just in time as she hits the ground.

Even though she has the air cushion, she still lands with a loud *Thud*. She bounces on the air cushion two times before it disappears, dropping her to the ground, scaring a family of rabbits, making them flee in panic. Her dark hair scatters on the ground.

(“Oh? Dark hair? So I am dreaming of the time before I was 11!)

“Uuuuugggghh! Such hateful rock…” she groans “Breaking at the most inconvenient time…”

She lies flat on the ground for a while then sits up, “Ow! Ow! Ow!”, checking for any injuries; small scratches on the cheeks and arms, a large cut under her ribs, and a suspicious sharp pain coming from her right shin. (The girl feels strangely calm though she almost fell to her death less than five minutes ago and she is only 10 years old in this dream.)

“Well, it could’ve been worse…” she mumbles some foreshadowing words as she draws a cross on her right palm and it starts glowing green light. With the glowing hand, she scans her right shin and finds out a small crack in the bone. She injects more energy into her right palm and scrunches slightly at the sensation as her bone fragments realign and recombine. She cleans the cut under her ribs and the scratches on her face and arms with some water she always carries along then heals them the same way she healed her shin. (After all those years, she doesn’t know why her teacher didn’t wake up from all that screaming when this happened.)

Finishing treating her injuries, the dark hair girl heads into the forest to find the person she risked being chased by Flame Seals for.

Ω

*Thump Thump*

Hearing her heart beating fast, the dark hair girl runs past the trees, pushing small branches out of her way; her right shin still feels like mush after the healing but it only slows her down a bit. Their usual spot should be half a kilometer away and she really doesn’t need to use her legs for what they’d be doing anyway.

She makes a turn at an old cherry tree and spots her friend at a small distance ahead.

Her friend is lying on the ground near a tree trunk, waving both of har hands mid-air like she’s controlling something. Coming closer, the dark-haired girl realizes that the other girl is playing with lumps of light; she’s moving them around, making shapes and symbols that she doesn’t recognize.

The other turns her head to the dark-haired girl and smirks at the newcomer “Oh! You’re here early, little princess!” as she hops on her feet and makes the lumps of light dissipated.

“Hush! I told you not to call me that!” the dark hair girl scolds the other girl but despite the annoyance in her voice, her lips curve into a fonded smile showing that she enjoys the other company.

“So, I heard you were screaming earlier. Did little princess see a snake on her way here?” teases the other girl, En (the dark-haired girl knows that the first letter of the other girl’s name is pronounced “en” and that’s all she knows about the girl) and she hurriedly dodges as the dark hair girl shoots air bullets at her.

“Ahahahahaha!!! Okay, okay, stop shooting!!!” she yields, and opens her hand to the dark-haired girl, smiling “Shall we go on an adventure together, my dear friend~?”

“Fine, then we shall, En!” she smiles back and grabs at En’s hand.

(She trusts her. She doesn’t remember why, but she knows she trusts her.)

Then everything fades.

Ω

The next thing she knows is the wind blasting her face as she soars up to the sky.

(She can feel that several years have passed in this too realistic dream; her dream self hair is now longer, almost reaching her lower back).

*Thump Thump*

She can feel her ears pop as the air pressure changes rapidly; her hair feels like being ripped off her scalp due to the strong wind. The dark-haired girl can no longer endure the burning sensation in her eyes and is forced to close them shut. She wishes she can close her ears too because the wind keeps screaming into them, making her more terrified.

*Thump Thump*

“Don’t worry, little princess, calm down.” she hears En’s voice in her head, she sounds gentle, doesn’t seem like she’s teasing her “This only lasts a few seconds, it’ll get better soon.”

Her grip tightens. 

After a while, the howling wind calms. The dark-haired girl slowly opens her eyes, and she is welcomed with the world. She gasps at the beautiful scenery that lies beneath and above her.

The sky is blue, bluer than she has ever seen, and big, the sky is big… enormous. She can see hundreds of kilometers ahead thanks to the clear weather; she spots windmills a distance to her left, and her teacher tower when she looks behind. The dark-haired girl sees the largest horizon see has ever seen, even when she looked at it from the tower (even until now, she hasn’t seen anything like this day); the horizon stretches to both sides and curves a little and keeps going on and on until she can’t see anymore.

Then, she looks down.

The dark-haired girl finally sees what she has been riding for a while.

*Thump Thump*

The creature that is known for their affinities with magic, is born and blessed by mana. The creature that is known for their majestic, elegance, and royalty; the creature that is known for their honor, bravery, and love. The creature that roars like thunder, the creature that is known for terrorizing the battlefield with their might and haunt the dreams of their enemies.

That creature is a dragon.

She is riding a DRAGON!

*Thump Thump*

She can feel her heart papillating in her chest, but not with fear (How?), excitement. She has no fear for this creature despite its reputation, all she feels in this dream version of her is excitement; this 10-year-old version of her is not showing any sign of fear for this enormous creature she’s riding.

She wonders where is En then she realizes where the dragon comes from. It’s her.

It’s En. En is a dragon!

En’s body is large, very, large. Her body is covered with shiny azure scales of the size of her hand; there are sharp thorns running along her back and to the end of her tail where they form a spikey tip.

When she is busy admiring En's body, En’s voice sounds in her head: “You wanna do that thing again?”

“You have to ask? Let’s go!!!” the dark-haired girl shouts back cheerfully and the dragon boney wings spread out widely. En flaps her wings to gain altitude; their speed increases rapidly until they’re on top of the clouds, the sun is behind their back. They stay still in mid-air, waiting for the dark-haired girl to cast a protective barrier around them in case En loses control. She flicks her wrist and says “Done!” with a proud grin.

“Show off…” En mumbles.

Seeing that the time has come, En breathes in and says:

“Are you ready for it? 3…2…1!” She flaps her wings with all her might and folds them close to her body. They shoot straight down, piercing through the high cloud layer.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” the dark-haired girl let out an excited scream as they descended.

After they exit the cloud layer, En adjusts her wings slightly, making them spin in a clockwise pattern, increasing their speed.

The air pressure increases gradually until a loud *BOOM* is heard.

“It’s coming closer, En, you can pull up now!” says the dark-haired girl she sees the ground getting closer and closer. Her anxiety increases as En doesn’t show any sign of hearing her words. “Shoot! Has she gone unconscious because of the sonic boom?” the dark-haired girl thinks quickly.

“En?” the dark-haired girl repeats louder, sounding more nervous “You can pull up now, we got closer than the last time, you can pull up now!” her voice grows higher as the ground approaches and turns into a panic shout.

“EN! YOU CAN PULL UP NOW! EN!!! PULL UP!!!!”

“EEEEEEEENNN!!!!!”

No response.

With En showing no sign of listening and seems to be unconscious, and the ground is now closing in by the minute, the dark-haired girl shuts her eyes and grips tightly at one of En’s thorns, bracing herself for the impact. “At least I die while flying instead of being chased by Flame Seals…!” is what crosses her mind.

“Relax, I can handle this~!” En leisurely says as she opens her wings to their full length the last minute before they hit the ground and shoot back into the sky, drawing a beautiful curve. She flaps them a few times more and regains the desired attitude.

“Open your eyes Mina dear,” En’s voice sounds in her mind cheerfully “like I said, I can handle this!”

The dark-haired girl, Mina, slowly opens her eyes and immediately hits the dragon’s back repeatedly with her fists “You crazy jerk! I thought we were going to die! You stupid dummy reptile!” as she throws out curses mercilessly at En. “You stupid-crazy-fire-breathing-flying-lizard jerk!” Mina keeps hitting and cursing En for a while with some very creative pronouns.

En just chuckles and does nothing for the whole ordeal because she knows Mina doesn’t mean any of those and her tiny fist can’t even cause a scratch on her scales. Another thing is that En finds Mina super adorable when she’s pouty or throwing a fit just like this so she always finds a way to prank her. (She feels a bit offended at “broken marshmallow-toaster” tho, but NOT because she tried to use her fire breath to toast marshmallow the night before but failed and ended up with charcoal. Definitely not that.)

After a while of uselessly hitting and cursing the dumb lizard, Mina feels exhausted and plops down on En’s back. She hums a melody while catching her breath, enjoying the gentle wind brushing her hair and En’s steady heartbeat as they glide through the air; it beats the same pace as her. 

“Please tell me beforehand the next time you wanna pull something like this…” Mina says after catching her breath.

“Haha,” En chuckles “I can’t promise you that, little Mina!”

“Fair!” Mina sighs defeatedly, “It’s you after all…”

“But when were you able to fly like that?” Mina asks, feeling curious; since the last time they flew together, En wasn’t able to go that low without crashing into the nearby lakes.

“Practice makes perfect!” En sends her message to Mina along with the image of her human self grinning widely.

Mina hits En’s back again “You? Practicing? Please!” and rolls her eyes playfully.

They both laugh at the silly joke.

“Alright, are we ready to…” En suddenly becomes quiet when both of them feel a strange presence; it makes their upper abdomen churn, making them stop immediately mid-air. En flaps her wings steadily but her back and neck muscles tense, ready to react to anything; Mina quickly draws some diagrams in the air, mostly for shielding, deflecting, and speed boosting. In case things go south, they can bail out of it.

They wait in silence for a few minutes, tensing their muscles, but nothing happens; the strange feeling in their abdomen also slowly fades.

“I think we should leave. Now!” Mina transmits her thoughts to En, she sounds serious.

“Yeah, we should go!” En agrees and turns their backward, her voice trembles, she seems… scared. This worries Mina, En’s never sounded like that for as long as she knows her.

En flaps her wings several times to gain speed; they fly until Mina sees her teacher’s tower from a distance away and the strange feeling has mostly faded.

““That was scary…”” they both speak at the same time, causing them to giggle, releasing the tense atmosphere they have been carrying on their way back.

“We should be more careful next time, and maybe stay far away from that strange area.” Mina wipes a tear in her left eye as she speaks to En.

“Yeah we should be mor-” her words are cut short by an explosion of light.

Ω

Mina suddenly goes blind; the intensity of the light is too much and too abruptly for her to bear; she can feel the pain in her eyes and the panic rising inside her chest. She shouts out to En, checking if she’s okay and if she sees anything cause she knows Dragon eyes are better than humans.

“En I can’t see, can you see anything? Are you okay?”

“No!” Mina’s heart skips a beat “I can’t see either, it was too bright even for me.” she sounds panicked, “What is happening?!?!?! Mina? Are you okay?” her breathing is uneven.

“I’m fine, just temporary blind, I hope…” she replies, trying to console En, whose heartbeat is fluctuating “Look, we’re gonna be okay.” She tries to find a way to get them to safety “We aren’t falling now is a good sign, that means your wings are fine so just descend to the ground and I’ll see what we can do.”

“Ok, ok, I will, I will…” En nervously replies and flaps her wings gently, slowing them down and lowering the altitude. She swallows and continues “Can you use magic to scan the surrounding? In case anything fires at us again?”

“Sure! I’ll do that…” Mina’s hands are still shaking from fear; she grips her fists tightly together and starts chanting a long spell, which would help her detect anything in a radius of 2000 meters for one and a half hour. (When Mina was 10 years old, she could only maintain the detection sphere up to 1000 meters for 1 hour).

Normally, Mina only needs to say a few words to activate the magic, she is that good, but now, she needs to maintain the barriers around them so she doesn’t want to mess up and cause more harm to themselves.

When she finishes chanting the spell and feels the magic activates, Mina notices a source of energy is coming very close to them so she shouts immediately.

“EN DODGE!!!”

But it was too late.

The blast shreds Mina’s barriers like they are nothing “No…”; it hits them with a deafening *BOOM*, throwing them out of the sky.  
“EN ARE YOU OKAY!!!” Mina shouts as she feels herself falling, she can’t move her limbs anymore, knowing that she’s seriously injured. “PLEASE ANSWER ME! EEEENN???” Mina calls out once more but hears no response, her heart trembles; she just wants to cry; how did this happen to them.

“MINA, I’M HERE! I’m still here!” En’s reply makes her heart less trembling, knowing that her friend is okay, then En continues “But one of my wings is broken!” and her heart stops.

“No…” Mina thinks to herself “No…” tear starts flowing out of her eyes, “Will their lives end just like this…? No…” Mina racks her mind for an answer, she tries hundreds of scenarios, she tries to find a way to get out of this situation, to find a way to escape like every time.

But none of them matters.

None of them matters anymore cause she can’t feel her limbs, she can’t even feel pain even if there’s a large open wound on the right of her abdomen or the fact that she can’t feel anything below her waist. What can she do when her most powerful barriers couldn’t hold a candle to the blast.

“Mina, don’t cry!” En voice suddenly sounds right beside her, her voice is no longer inside her head, “I’m here,” and an embrace takes her in “I’m here.”

It’s En’s embrace, the one she knows very well.

Mina holds En tightly as they fall through the sky; her tears couldn’t stop flowing. Her mana has depleted; the explosion takes away all of her remaining mana which she poured in the barriers earlier. En is even in a worse state than her, she took the blast directly, broke one of her wings, and used her last bit of energy to turn to human form to comfort her. They are now at the mercy of whoever caused this to them.

Blind, No magic, no dragon.

No hope.

.

.

“This is actually not bad at all…” En says out of nowhere.

“What do you mean?” Mina asks confusingly, aren’t they plummeting to their death right now?

“Being held by my best friend in the whole world is not a bad way to go at all!” En chuckles and tightens her embrace around Mina.

Mina doesn’t reply but also pulls En closer, “Maybe it’s not bad at all… being with En…”; then “No!” she thinks, “I won’t accept this!” her mind starts racing, “I won’t let it end like this! I won’t let her die!” she starts gathering whatever she has left inside of her.

“I won’t let her die!”

“Mina?” En asks in confusion, she doesn’t know what Mina’s about to do; she feels the mana once again churning inside Mina’s injured body “Mina, what are you doing? Mina?” she frantically calls out to her friend, who doesn’t seem to notice her.

“MINA!!!” realizing what Mina’s about to do, En shouts louder, “STOP!!! YOUR BODY, IT CAN’T TAKE ANOTHER SPELL!!!

“Don’t worry, En,” Mina’s voice is weak but steady “Everything will be okay...” she smiles at her friend.

“Don’t do it, Mina, stop…” En pleads “Your body, … it’s heavily injured… it will break! It can’t take another spell”

“I know, En, I know.” Mina put a hand behind En’s head, pulling her closer, she can see a bit clearer now, “But don’t worry, I’m okay with it…” (she can now see En’s face clearly, her eyes are beautiful.)

“Mina…” En’s voice starts breaking, her eyes are welling up, she begs “Don’t do this… please… I don’t want to lose you…”

“And I want you to live!” Mina replies, stares straight into En’s eyes, shocking En to the core, she knows what comes next, her lips tremble.

“Shh Shh Shh, don’t cry you big baby.” Mina gently stroking the back of En’s head “Live En, live for another day, live so that you can soar high in the sky, higher than anybody else.”

“Please Mina, please…” En starts sobbing uncontrollably “I can’t lose you… I can’t live without you…” tears streaming down her face “Please don’t leave me behind…”

“Be brave. Live and fly high.” Mina wipes En’s tears with her thumb and places a kiss on the other girl’s forehead, “Live and fly high my dear friend. Live and fly high for me, for us.”

“No… please Mina… don’t leave me…”

She smiles to En one more time then incinerates the rest of her mana and her soul. She wants to cast one last spell; the first spell she had ever been taught and learned, the one she had mastered before her age reached two digits, the one that saves lives.

“Air cushion!” she mumbles her last command, knowing her friend will be saved.

“MINA!!! Please don’t do this to me!!! MINA!!!” En’s calling is the last thing she hears before she disappears in a blinding light.

*Thump...*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

________________________________________________

“Mina!!! Hey, Mina! ” she hears someone calling her, "Wake up, Mina! You’ve slept through the whole lecture!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello, RagnarokCat here, this is my first ever fic so I'm learning along the way I write.  
> I also write this as I go so.... maybe I'll add more characters late on, IDK.  
> Please be gentle, this is my first time, and enjoy this fantasy adventure together.)
> 
> Also, check out Is_very_amused fic; I took inspiration from their fic.  
> Here's the link so please support them as well ::D  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420559/chapters/58914640


End file.
